


Come as you are

by Vinylacetat



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Armor Kink, Asphyxiation, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Dubious Consent, Everybody Dies, Everything Hurts, Fire, Forced Eye Contact, Freckles, M/M, Masks, Masochism, Mental Instability, Secret Relationship, Vietnam War, Violent Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinylacetat/pseuds/Vinylacetat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роршах предложил себя Комедианту в качестве напарника. Комедиант решил над ним подшутить.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come as you are

**Author's Note:**

> По комиксу и фильму одновременно. AU относительно некоторых событий канона. Герои знают имена и личности друг друга, хотя для остального мира это тайна. Но финал немного предсказуем.

Эдвард Блейк надевает маску и смотрит на себя в зеркало. Ему нравится то, что он видит.  
Верхняя часть лица пропадает, скрываясь за черным домино. Остается только улыбка — от уха до уха, широкая, как разрез. Белые зубы блестят.

Вместо своего старого костюма Эдвард Блейк облачен в кожу и металл. На него руках перчатки без пальцев, на плечах — доспешные накладки, а между ними выступают мощные бицепсы и трицепсы. Металлические металлические пластины закрывают корпус, пересеченный ремнями оружейной портупеи. Это одежда военного наемника.

Игры костюмированных ополченцев закончились. Блейк работает на правительство и ему хорошо. Когда другие говорят, что делают работу, которую _кто-то_ должен делать, Блейк говорит: я делаю то, что меня развлекает, и получаю легитимный способ применять насилие. Криминальные лидеры убивают. Правительство делает то же самое.

_Я — на стороне хороших парней, и это все меняет, верно?_

Блейк нацепляет на ремень портупеи желтый значок со смайлом и улыбается еще шире. Из зеркала на него смотрит закованный в броню Комедиант.

_Вы думали, между смертью и смертью есть какая-то разница?_  
_Ха-ха._

***

Парень на добрые пятнадцать лет моложе Блейка. Его зовут Уолтер Ковач, он рыжий и он отчаянно упрям — разыскал Комедианта, чтобы _сделать ему предложение_. Ковач считает себя героем в маске и слышал, что у тех бывают напарники.

— Я читал о тебе в газетах, — объясняет Ковач. — У меня есть… вырезки.  
Комедиант хохочет. К этому времени он уже успел разочароваться во многом.

Ковач сжимает тонкие губы и достает из кармана старого плаща, который ему велик, балаклаву из ткани, напоминающей резину. Это страшно нелепая маска — чехол, закрывающий всю голову. Ковач с тем же серьезным, сосредоточенным лицом рассказывает, что работает закройщиком и сшил ее сам. Комедиант почти стонет от удовольствия, представляя себе этого серьезного, напряженного парнишку, который сосредоточенно орудует иголкой. 

— Это пятна, — говорит Ковач, и его глаза горят. — Черные пятна на белом. Есть белый цвет, а есть зло и грязь, которые мы должны искоренять.

Естественно, он вырос без отца, а его мать была шлюхой и частенько била сына. Естественно, с тех пор у него проблемы с женщинами и идеей грязи. Он рассказывает еще кое-что, не понимая или не желая понимать, что просто _развлекает_ этим Комедианта. Чем больше он говорит, тем сильнее Блейк удивляется, почему такой человек вообще пришел к нему. По идее, Ковачу следовало бы впадать в истерику от одних его манер. Он не мог не знать, что Комедиант беспринципен, что именно он — самый жестокий из всех.

 _Что я могу тебе дать?_ — думает Блейк. — _Нельзя отдать то, чего не имеешь._

— Что ты можешь мне предложить? — спрашивает он вслух.

***

— Я умру рядом с тобой, — просто говорит Роршах.  
Это не предостережение самому себе, не причина для отказа. Напротив, он декларирует намерение и желание.

Блейк качает головой и обнажает зубы в усмешке, а потом раскуривает сигару, долго мусоля кончик и выпуская колечки дыма. Оранжевая точка пульсирует. Запах неприятен, но Роршах терпит.  
— Ты понимаешь, что говоришь? — уточняет Комедиант, и почти разочаровывает этим, потому что герой Роршаха должен был просто ответить “да” или “нет”.  
— Иначе не имело бы смысла открывать рот, — упрямо говорит Роршах, крепче сжимая маску обеими руками.

Эта маска — то, что придает ему сейчас силы. _Его лицо_ , которое он принес Блейку. Потому что Комедиант — по _эту_ сторону, и при этом самый сильный из всех героев. Он не будет колебаться. Роршах смотрит на Комедианта и не может отвести от него глаз.

— Во мне нет ничего, что ты мог бы уважать или ценить, — Комедиант разводит руками и выглядит почти гордым собой.  
— Я тебе не верю, — твердо говорит Роршах. — Нельзя быть плохим или хорошим только наполовину. То, что ты делаешь, направлено на благо общества. Знаешь, что бешеных собак нужно убивать. Не боишься делать грязную работу.

У Комедианта гладкое, подвижное лицо — несмотря на жесткость контуров, в нем есть что-то кошачье. И что-то очень хищное, из-за чего по спине Роршаха пробегают мурашки. Но Роршах все еще верит в свои слова. Иначе не стоило их произносить.

— А что, если я — самый бешеный, кого тебе приходилось видеть? — доверительным шепотом спрашивает Комедиант, выпуская дым ему в лицо. — На что ты готов на самом деле, Уолтер Ковач?  
— Мое имя — Роршах, — поправляет его Роршах. — И я готов на все.  
— Вот что, давай посмотрим! — Комедиант вдруг делает шаг назад и окидывает его внимательным взглядом сквозь прорези домино. — Удиви меня. Давай, покажи, кто такой Роршах, а я взамен покажу тебе, кто такой Комедиант. Сними свою одежду.

Роршах моргает, и Блейк уточняет, покусывая сигару:  
— Я хочу на тебя посмотреть. Никогда в жизни не встречал такого зажатого человека. Раздевайся, Уолтер.

Роршах морщится от звуков своего имени, своего _не настоящего_ имени, не имеет никакого значения, что именно оно записано в его документах, которых, впрочем, уже давно никто не видел. И расправляет маску в руках.  
— Я сказал тебе раздеться, а не наоборот, — выгибает бровь Комедиант.  
Он не понимает, до сих пор не понимает.

Роршах натягивает маску и делает глубокий вдох. Для него это очень естественно, как возвращение к себе. Цвета меняются, и сейчас Роршах видит мир таким, как он есть. Он ныряет в свою маску, как в воду. В воде плывут черно-белые пятна, окрашивая все вокруг. Роршах видит Комедианта, и его фигура ослепительно белая.

Не сомневаясь, он сбрасывает на пол одежду — плащ, брюки, застиранную майку, дешевое белье. Теперь он совершенно обнажен, на нем только балаклава. Роршах знает, что он худой, немного сутулый, что у него сильно выступают суставы на локтях и коленях, что у него веснушки на груди. Ему все равно.

По сияющему лицу Комедианта проходит какая-то тень.  
— Так вот, теперь послушай меня, — говорит он, безотрывно глядя на тело Роршаха. — В твоей голове правосудие — это легко и правильно, так? Я зачищал такие притоны Нью-Йорка, от которых волосы становятся дыбом. Я был в тихоокеанском отряде и поднял флаг США над Иводзимой. Я делал десятки вещей, о которых нельзя говорить. И я видел столько крови, что если собрать ее вместе, можно наполнить бассейн. Большую часть пролил я сам.  
— Знаю, — кивает Роршах.  
Комедиант делает шаг к нему, почти касаясь грудью его голой кожи. У Роршаха немного приподнимаются волосы и по телу бегут мурашки.

— А я знаю, что люди по природе своей дикари, — доверительно сообщает Комедиант. — Если их не заставить быть хорошими, они не будут. Приятнее быть среди тех, кто заставляет, а не наоборот. И вот ведь какая штука… Я бы убивал и просто так. Но делаю это во благо страны. Скажи, ты все еще хочешь быть героем в маске?

Роршах тяжело дышит и молчит. Он не может, не хочет отступить. Хотя с ужасом видит, как мир начинает мигать и становится похож на негатив фотографии. Силуэт Комедианта из белого становится черным. Роршах сжимает кулаки так сильно, что ногти ранят ладони.

Комедиант касается его груди кончиком сигары. Роршах не двигается и не издает ни единого звука. Он слышит шипение уголька. Ему очень больно. Он не отстраняется.

— Да что с тобой не так?! — орет Комедиант, не выдержав звука, с которым сгорают редкие рыжие волоски у Роршаха на груди.  
— Я сказал тебе, чего хочу, — отвечает тот сквозь зубы. — Ты хотел видеть Роршаха. 

***

У Ковача исступленное лицо смертника. Возможно, ему просто нужна капелька любви и тепла, ха. Но без этого он совершеннее, целостнее и лучше. Из него можно сделать пулю, приклад, взрыватель. Будет красиво и чертовски логично.

Блейк ухмыляется, потому что придумал кое-что получше. Художественный прием. Когда вещи используются не по назначению. Вызывает комический эффект. И это очень, очень смешно. Морячок Папай пытается выстрелить из торшера. Волк жонглирует гранатами. Обхохочешься.

Блейк всегда готов посмеяться.

Это самая дурацкая шутка, которую он смог придумать. Это шикарная шутка. Ковач, у которого даже волосы на лобке похожи цветом на медную проволоку, стоит перед ним голым, с мешком из странной ткани на голове, и продолжает верить, что это нужно для дела. Ни в какие напарники Блейк его брать не намерен. Но развлечься можно. 

При этом он чувствует, что парень опасен. Это не беззащитная и безгласная жертва, он способен на что угодно. Именно это заводит больше всего. Возможность больно получить сдачи. Безнаказанность приелась Комедианту на работе. 

Блейк понимает, что парень — безумнее Мартовского Зайца.  
Блейку это нравится.

***

Блейк откидывает голову и вдруг улыбается. А потом стаскивает перчатку и кладет руку ему между ног. Он него пахнет кислым табаком, порохом, смертью. Роршах прижимается затылком к стене. Он чувствует себя в безопасности — на нем маска. 

— Многие мечтают стать героями из-за толп фанаток. Своих я распугал… А тебе, наверное, всегда было не до девушек с твоими идеями, — предполагает Блейк, гладя его ладонью. У него жесткие, словно металлические, пальцы, но движение выходит мягким и ласкающим. — Ах, вот оно что, — догадывается он, сжимая кулак, — ты вообще не по девушкам. 

Роршах давно знает, что его сексуальность атипична, но почти не обращает на это внимания. Он старается не отвлекаться на глупости. Отсутствие секса как такового снимает проблему неправильных партнеров. Иногда он трогает себя и может достичь оргазма, но это не доставляет особого удовольствия — в процессе ему не о чем думать.

Сейчас все его мысли занимает Блейк.

— Если ты так просишь… — шепчет тот. — Я возьму тебя. Я возьму тебя на свою войну.

Сигарный ожог в середине груди пылает — кожа слезла и свернулась, открывая влажные, ярко-розовые подкожные слои. Вокруг которых грязь от угля и пепла. Так и бывает, думает Роршах фанатично. Так и нужно. Грязь и корки, а снизу растет новая кожа.

Он принес бы себя в жертву, и это очистило бы его еще сильнее. Но есть и кое-что еще. Возбуждение почти его парализует, заставляя забывать о том, зачем он вообще сюда пришел. Фигура Комедианта мерцает. Роршах не может понять его цвет. Это ранит — как будто вычислительная машина встретилась с затесавшимся среди нулей и единиц наглым, лишним, невозможным числом, которое своим существованием рушит двоичный код. Так нельзя. Так нельзя.

Силуэт Комедианта наливается серой грозовой мутью, где нет ни черного, ни белого. В этот миг Роршах чувствует ужас, а Блейк резко разворачивает его, утыкая щекой в стену. 

— Люди — настоящие скоты, — шепчет он в ухо Роршаху и задирает край балаклавы, чтобы прикусить его затылок. Он лезет под маску, и это кажется Роршаху более стыдным и личным, чем то, что Комедиант делает руками. — Всегда есть что-то, чего они не могут контролировать. Поэтому их нужно сдерживать… или заставлять... Ты можешь себя контролировать сейчас?

Роршах прижимается грудью к стене. Он больше ничего не видит. Какая-то металлическая деталь амуниции Комедианта упирается ему в поясницу, царапая до крови. Он чувствует руки Блейка на своем теле, чувствует его внутри себя. 

Роршах царапает стену. Он был готов к боли, но не был готов к удовольствию. Ровно в тот момент, когда захлестывающая его мутная волна достигает пика, Комедиант говорит:  
— Нет, мне не нужен напарник. 

Роршах сжимает зубы.

Уолтер Ковач громко стонет.

***

Когда Роршах уходит, Комедиант тихо смеется. Потом снова раскуривает сигару, сжигая и вдыхая крошечные частички кожи Роршаха, оставшиеся на угле.

Роршах уходит, не оглядываясь. Вскоре он находит себе напарника.

***

Идут шестидесятые, и у Ночного Филина все все хорошо. Пока Комедиант поджигает напалм, Дэниел выходит на ночные улицы плечом к плечу с Роршахом. 

Роршах не обладает его аккуратной технологичностью — как и военной мощью Комедианта или уникальными способностями Манхэттена. У него есть только вера и воля. Роршах хорош в партизанской войне, в городском терроризме, в уличных драках. Его методы не гармонируют с идеями защиты государства, они слишком маргинальные, _левые_ , почти анархические. Он презирает красивые костюмы и может соорудить оружие из любого подручного предмета.

Дэниел несколько дней собирает пушку — Роршах приставляет зажигалку к баллону освежителя воздуха. Дэниел делает удобные крючья для подъема — Роршах лезет по отвесной стене просто так. Впрочем, в конце концов, тот все-таки принимает пистолет с крюком и тросом в дар, и Дэниелу приятна мысль о том, что он единственный, у кого Роршах что-то взял.

Это особенно приятно потому, что Роршах пренебрежительно относится к тому, что Дэниел в любит удобные и красивые вещи в быту. Дэниел не сразу понимает, в чем дело — в отличие от него, Роршах вырос в бедности, но вместо того, чтобы воспылать алчностью и завистью, раз и навсегда запретил себе все лишнее.

В свободные минуты Дэн готовит еду, считая, что горячая и сбалансированная пища лучше холодной и сомнительной — это кажется само собой разумеющимся, очевидным. Но Роршах не отличает одного от другого, он способен высыпать второе в первое, чтобы есть быстрее, а если предоставить его самому себе, будет питаться консервами прямо из банок.

Изредка Дэну удается уломать Роршаха на то, чтобы тот снял маску, надел что-то удобное и посидел спокойно. Порой он что-то чертит и конструирует, а Роршах просто находится рядом.

Дэниел в костюме Филина и Дэниел-без-костюма не слишком сильно отличаются. Но с Роршахом все не так. Его раздвоенность озадачивает. Существует несуразный и узкоплечий Уолтер с рыжими непослушными волосами, жесткой складкой губ, угрюмыми бровями и скованными позами. Но также есть Роршах — ловкий, гибкий и неумолимый, способный взлететь на крышу, убить преступника вилкой или голыми руками (впрочем, по-настоящему голыми его руки почти никогда не бывают, он носит перчатки). Этих двоих объединяет монотонный, глухой голос человека, который проговаривает заранее написанный текст.

И все-таки в это время Дэниел счастлив.

***

Время неумолимо и никого не щадит. Время течет, как вода, и ему подвластны все, кроме Доктора Манхэттена. 

Вьетконговцы в окопах и на деревьях, красный закат разрезают очереди — это зарево смерти. Манхэттен касается головой неба, и вертолеты летят вровень с его взглядом. Исполинский, призрачно-синий и бесстрастный, он шагает по трясущейся земле, пальмы на горизонте вспыхивают белым, а траншеи наполняет сияние.

Комедиант отдает ему шутовской салют из открытой кабины, и пилот идет на снижение. Не выпуская изо рта сигару, Комедиант десантируется в пекло.

В его руках — приятная тяжесть огнемета. В его памяти — Нью-Йорк в сером мареве, колючие глаза под рыжими нахмуренными бровями, мешанина черных пятен на белом фоне. 

Он спрашивает себя, что же на самом деле связывает Роршаха с Филином. Спят ли они вместе. Ответа нет, но Дэниел — единственный, кого Роршах касался на людях, пусть даже через перчатки. Он никогда не дотрагивается до остальных и даже во время операций умудряется встать так, чтобы никого не задеть. Обычно Роршах трогает только тех, кого карает.

Думая об этом, Комедиант подогревает свою ярость, готовую вылиться на что угодно, выплеснуться, как струя зажигательной смеси, которая превращается в воздухе в оранжевые клубы ревущего пламени.

Здешние люди говорят на языке, которого он не знает. Но крики хорошо ему знакомы. В языке боли вообще нет слов.

Блейк поводит перед собой огнеметом и рядом расцветает огненный шлейф. 

Из Вьетнама он привозит шрам, уродующий гладкую щеку и прихотливо изгибающийся при ухмылках. Шрам получен не в бою.

Они выигрывают эту войну.

***

Полицейские забастовки превращают город в пеструю сумятицу. Бунты ощетиниваются транспарантами, хиппи и городская шваль выходят на улицы. Комедиант — отличное средство для подавления протестов. Филин умеет пилотировать свой "глазастый" корабль.

Они зависают над площадью, в воздухе полощется обожженный флаг со звездами и полосами, и где-то внизу горят машины. Толпа ревет.

Ночной Филин выглядит озадаченным. Он думает об американской мечте. 

— Пожалуйста, разойдитесь! Не будем прибегать к насилию, — говорит он в микрофон, хотя в них летит коктейль Молотова. Комедиант ухмыляется, потому что это звучит беззубо и безнадежно.

А потом пикирует с высоты на бунтующую улицу. В том месте, куда он спрыгнул в утяжеленных ботинках коммандос, идет трещинами асфальт. На Блейке рабочий костюм, который он припас специально для такого случая: шлем закрывает голову, как кожаный чулок, пересеченный блестящей молнией. Вряд ли кто-то решится спросить, где он прихватил садомазохистскую маску в качестве трофея. Блейк ликвидировал тогда подпольные клубы, которые держала мафия. Надо сказать, что перед тем, как все взорвать, он хорошо провел время.

Приземлившись, он бьет первого попавшегося протестующего наотмашь кулаком. Оказывается, что это была женщина. Наверху Ночной Филин морщится и кривится, а потом слетает вниз, как будто надеется что-то изменить или исправить. У него нос с горбинкой, а плащ похож на крылья ночной птицы. 

Комедиант вытаскивает из-за спины карабин. Толпа расходится перед ним, как море перед Моисеем. 

— Что с нами стало? — спрашивает Филин, стоя в дыму и оглядываясь по сторонам так, словно только что проснулся, как Рип Ван Винкль. — От кого мы охраняем общество?

Комедиант дает ему ответы на эти вопросы.

Смотреть в расширившиеся от обиды глаза Филина приятно. Блейку до сих пор нравится рушить чужие иллюзии — это немного глушит тоску из-за отсутствия собственных. Еще ему нравится расстраивать Дэниела лично, и он не хочет знать, почему.

_Он не забирал у тебя Роршаха. Ты просто не знал, что с Роршахом делать._  
_Это же… Роршах. Не вещь, которую можно взять себе. Хранить в ящике с автоматами._  
_Хотя было бы здорово._

— Кстати о психах, — поддерживает беседу Комедиант. — Где Роршах?  
Филин грустно пожимает плечами.  
— Держит нижний Ист-Сайд. Он… эээ… он сейчас больше в одиночку работает.  
— Он просто спятил, — бросает Комедиант.

***

В 76-ом году Роршах окончательно слетает с катушек. Теперь, оказываясь где-то без маски, он говорит “я был в образе Уолтера Ковача” или “я был одет Ковачем”. Роршах считает, что именно в те моменты был ряженым, переодетым, не-собой.

Комедиант не сразу понимает, почему Роршах принял так близко к сердцу случай с погибшей девочкой. При помощи тесака тот делает из преступника кровавый фарш, а потом поджигает дом. Но после этого что-то в нем окончательно ломается. 

Ребенок в темноте, подвергающийся насилию, вынужденный забиваться в угол и закрываться руками.

Комедиант умеет и любит карать — неважно за что, казните всех, а Америка разберет, кто был виноват. Роршах идентифицирует себя с жертвой.

Он загорается этим делом, ходит по городу без сна и пищи, как одержимый, и мечтает, что выведет эту девочку за руку из темноты, чтобы кошмар наконец закончился. Он обнаруживает только собак, которые грызут детские кости на заднем дворе.

Потом разражается 77-ой. Комедианту не нужно проверять, чтобы знать наверняка, что сказал Роршах в ответ на решение Конгресса.

***

— Твой пафос жжет, как напалм, — говорит Комедиант, стоя у окна.  
— Твоя ненависть тебя травит, — Роршах балансирует на подоконнике, готовый в любой момент раствориться в темноте.  
— И ты пришел исцелить меня? — Комедиант давится дымом и прыскает от смеха. — Маленький Уолтер… Ты что, не испытываешь ненависти?  
— Делаю свою работу. Кто-то должен делать. Даже если теперь герои в масках вне закона, и остался только ты, правительственный наемник, буду продолжать. 

Единственный человек, к которому он был привязан, больше не с ним. А даже когда они были вместе — Ночной Филин слишком теплый, слишком человечный. Он не готов делать из Роршаха взрыватель. Блейк вспоминает, что оттолкнул эту возможность своими руками, поменяв ее на соблазнительный шанс извалять чужие порывы в грязи. 

Такая чистота просто не могла оставаться безнаказанной. Блейк не жалеет. 

Он протягивает руку и подцепляет одним пальцем край маски Роршаха, касаясь его горла.  
— Ты пришел, чтобы объявить об этом? Или потому, что тебе теперь одиноко? Что не заладилось у вас с Дэном, расскажи?

У Роршаха глупое лицо — то, которое лицо Уолтера, рыжего парня с плотно сжатыми губами. Его кожа между черно-белым материалом и воротом кажется очень светлой. Бледная кожа человека, который никогда не открывался миру, который провел всю жизнь под покровом плаща. На его ключицах — частые веснушки.

Роршах спрыгивает с подоконника в квартиру и Блейк ловит его, заключая в кольцо рук. Пару секунд он лениво играет с идеей сдать его полиции, ведь теперь Роршах — преступник. Но отвлекается на более интересные вещи. Кажется, Роршах носит одну и ту же майку уже десять с лишним лет. Она чистая, но выглядит застиранной. Или у него все майки одинаковые...

Потом происходит что-то невозможное — как остановить пулю в воздухе, если ты не сраный доктор Манхэттен, как быть собой, как рассмешить Роршаха. 

Когда он уходит, как много лет назад, Блейк оставляет окно открытым на ночь.

***

Есть основания предполагать, что Роршах не может простить Филина после того, как тот снял маску и отказался от работы героя. Блейку мучительно думать, что Роршаху разбил сердце кто-то другой. В то время как он так старался.

В квартире душно и накурено, на полу стоят бутылки из-под бурбона, над кроватью висит американский флаг. Появляясь совершенно бесшумно, Роршах похож на тень. Лестницей и дверью он почему-то манкирует. Но это не самое интересное. Интереснее, почему он вообще бывает здесь.

Их партнерство с Ночным Филином окончено. Теперь он приходит к Комедианту. Но не для совместных дел, это предложение безнадежно устарело и шансы упущены. Они трахаются, и Роршах не снимает маски, а Комедианту на свою плевать. Его маска — ухмылка. 

Нью-йоркские ночи беспокойны, как и сам город за окном высотного здания. 

Роршах поднимается в его спальню при помощи троса, который сделал для него Дэниел. В этом есть особая, присущая только Роршаху, инструментальность. В исполнении Комедианта это было бы цинизмом, Роршах просто не чуток к контексту.

Блейк показывает ему горлышко бутылки.  
— Хочешь?  
Роршах качает головой. На нем маска. Его лицо подвижно и непостоянно, в него можно смотреть, как на лава-лампу. Это странное ощущение — не видеть глаз и лица, но знать, что эти пятна смотрят на тебя в упор. Они плывут, черное граничит с белым.

Комедиант откидывает голову на спинку кресла и водит только это перетекание форм. Роршах душит его предплечьем, поддерживая на грани асфиксии. Он сидит на Блейке верхом — единственная поза, когда его не требуется брать силой. Это проще, чем взять военную базу, но сложнее, чем многое другое.

Комедиант касается его маски — она горячая.

— Сними, — сипло просит Блейк. — Я хочу видеть твое лицо.  
— Ты идиот, Блейк. _Это и есть_ мое настоящее лицо.

Роршах теряет контроль только на миг. Что-то вроде мгновения между двумя залпами, судорожное движение, подергивание пальцев. Его тело напрягается, коченеет, Блейк задыхается, и в последний миг все-таки умудряется сорвать и отбросить его маску. 

Блейку не хватает воздуха, кровь отхлынула от головы и ушла в другие области, и, наверное, это причина того, что ничего не меняется. Он видит, как по лицу приоткрывшего рот Уолтера Ковача текут, меняясь местами, черно-белые пятна.

И Блейку совсем не смешно.

***

Комедиант стареет. Роршах становится сильнее и безумнее.

Комедиант стоит в блоке А лаборатории Доктора Манхэттена. Роршах стоит в блоке Б лаборатории Доктора Манхэттена. Каждый из них говорит с тем, кто был когда-то Джоном Остерманом. 

— Я чувствую, как сходятся тучи, — говорит Роршах. — Знаю, что ты можешь помочь. Это твой долг.  
Он сутулится, запускает руки и глубокие карманы плаща, как будто готовясь к тому, что вот-вот начнется землетрясение.

— Ты можешь помочь нам всем, — говорит Блейк. — Но не делаешь этого, потому что тебе насрать. Ты равнодушен. Это хуже жестокости.  
Он все еще похож на гору мышц, но теперь его движения утратили легкость. Его последние операции в Южной Афике были выполнены благодаря огневой мощи артиллерии, а не личному десанту на передовую.

Оба Манхэттена качают головами и смотрят грустно.  
— Представь себе, что можешь предсказать положение каждого тела чувственно постигаемой вселенной в любой момент прошлого и будущего. Это знание лишает меня возможности сопереживать, — говорят они одновременно в двух разных блоках двум разным людям.

После того, как посетители уходят, синие фигуры по одной входят в главный блок. Их становится все больше. Один Манхэттен оборачивается к другому, второй — к третьему, третий — к четвертому. Видя в зеркальной рекурсии самого себя, Манхэттен решает завести разговор с достойным собеседником.

— Блейк погибнет, — говорит Манхэттен.  
— Роршах погибнет, — отвечает ему Манхэттен.  
— Все люди смертны,— замечает Манхэттен. — И в этом нет никакого смысла, как и в бессмертии.  
— Они не могли ничего дать друг другу, и после них не останется ничего, — произносит Манхэттен. 

***

Эдвард Блейк запахивает старый халат и водит руками по щекам. Они влажны от слез.

Его кожа стала пористой, под глазами набухли мешки, в волосах появилась седина. Ровные и когда-то такие ослепительно белые зубы насквозь прокурены, а от частых улыбок на лице лежат глубокие мимические морщины. Мощное, мускулистое тело Блейка выглядит грузным. Он кривится, когда смотрит на себя в зеркало, и проводит дни с бутылкой виски.

Он все чаще принимает валиум, который открыл для себя в 60-х, после того, как убил Мэрилин Монро. Валиум хорош для профилактики тревожных состояний, но делает реакции замедленными, а движения странными, словно идешь по дну залива.

Глядя на то, как текут огни за окнами, Эдвард Блейк стучит пальцами по стеклу, пробуя его на прочность. На асфальте лежит плакат, сделанный каким-то городским сумасшедшим, там написано: конец близок. На миг Комедианту кажется, что почерк знакомый.

Во время последнего дела он узнает опасную информацию, и теперь пребывает в смятении, не зная, как относиться к этому. План включает в себя принуждение государств к миру ценой множества жизней. Комедиант понимает, что теперь долго не проживет, и впервые сомневается, что сможет постоять за себя. Мерзкое тянущее чувство — _ощущение слабости_ — которое отравило его детство и стало причиной любовно развиваемой жестокости, снова шевелится где-то под шестым ребром.

_Это только вопрос времени._

Спасти Комедианта от тех, кто придет за его головой и спасти его от самого себя могло бы только появление Роршаха — убийственного, невозможного, безумно раздражающего. Блейк ждет, что Роршах неслышно войдет в его спальню, произнесет осуждающую тираду, и это будет поводом, чтобы попытаться его скрутить и швырнуть на пол. Кататься в плотно сплетенном клубке, в захвате, где не разобрать, кому что и кто принадлежит. И это подарит наконец душевный покой и чувство правильности.

Ему хочется, чтобы Роршах коснулся его волос, проветрил комнату и сказал, что делать. Предложил бы свое решение, дурацкое, прямолинейное и очевидное. В то же время Комедиант не чувствует в себе силы принять его заранее понятную точку зрения. 

_Почему ты стал моим судьей? Это место всегда пустовало._

Роршаху ничего говорить нельзя. Он превратится в сияющий болид, неуправляемый и неостановимый. Он будет драться, стремясь вырвать свою правду с кровью. Он погибнет. 

Роршах не умеет любить. Только ставить на пьедестал. Если ты окажешься недостоин, то отправишься в утиль или в могилу.

Комедиант напивается, плачет и представляет себе Роршаха, стоящего у стены голым, в одной лишь маске.  
— Я все еще хочу быть с тобой, — глухо говорит ему воображаемый Роршах.  
Это, как всегда, означает: я хочу драться рядом с тобой, или просто с тобой драться. Я хочу умирать с тобой. Как ты мог перестать быть тем, кого я считал настоящим героем?

Комедианту до безумия, до отчаяния хочется вызвать Роршаха. Комедиант хочет его как таблетку обезболивающего, как звонкую пощечину, как принудительный детектор лжи. Это блестящий самообман, которому так хочется поддаться: как будто Роршах может возложить на него руки, и боль уйдет навсегда. Как будто Роршах может спасти его и сделать лучше.

_Это так смешно — ты незаслуженно стал для него героем. А потом, в свою очередь, пририсовал нимб ему._  
_Но у кого ты хочешь спасения?_  
_Роршах — психопат. Еще худший, чем ты._

Роршах давал ему право быть подонком, своей черной стороной. Но никогда — предателем и трусом. Этого он не простит. Роршах перешагнет через его тело, задрав подбородок, сжав губы в одну линию. Он не придет на могилу того, кто его разочаровал.

_Я говорил тебе, что это глупо. Это шутка, которую я не хотел шутить._  
_Просто дурацкая шутка._

_Роршах._

Комедиант решает допить виски и шагнуть из окна.

По иронии судьбы Озимандия выполняет за него всю работу.

***

Дождь превращает горизонт в декорацию, делает воздух кулисами. Плащ Роршаха давно уже в грязи, но он не обращает на это внимания. Он снова и снова читает буквы на камне, и не может поверить, что человек, который так любил смеяться, теперь мертв. 

Роршах касается роз на могиле Комедианта и сжимает в кулаке значок со смайликом.  
— Я принес тебе это, — говорит он, хотя больше всего хочется сказать — _поднимайся, нам пора_. 

Перед смертью Блейк не пришел к нему, выбрав для исповеди _Молоха_ — злодея и бывшего противника. Очень в духе Комедианта. Ничего прямого и естественного, череда искаженных пародий на чувства. Роршах ревнует его к старому врагу, хотя для всего этого уже слишком поздно. В апартаментах Молоха, тихо стоя в темноте, он слушал, как плачет Комедиант, и это был удивительный, незнакомый звук.

_Ты просто мог позвать меня._

Грубый, жестокий и самый непреклонный из всех — Комедиант был тем, чью спину он закрыл бы в бою. Требовалось только сказать, что хочешь сражаться. Роршах был способен стать огнеметом в его руках, и огонь хлынул бы в мир, состоящий из лжи, предательств и слабости.

Принесенные Молохом розы одуряюще пахнут от сырости. В каждом бутоне — капли. Блейку идет ярко-красный, артериальный цвет. Прежде, чем покинуть кладбище, Роршах отрывает один из бутонов и вставляет в петлицу плаща. Он хочет забрать хотя бы этот лоскут алого в свою смерть.

_Прощай, Блейк._  
_Прощай, Блейк._

_Я умру рядом с кем-то другим._  
_Нет._  
_Я умру один._

***

Тайна, которая стоила Комедианту жизни, продолжает убивать. У ворот базы Озимандиаса Ночной Филин смотрит вслед уходящему Роршаху. 

Дэниел хотел бы сейчас кинуться за ним, схватить его за локоть. Но отлично знает, что нельзя. Роршах делает это с собой сам. Роршаха нельзя остановить, Дэниэл давно это понял. Однако все равно больно, потому что это последний раз.

Дэниел хотел бы сейчас позвать его, дернуть к себе и не отпускать туда, где больше ничего не будет. Но Роршах отлично знает, что сейчас случится, и делает это не потому, что намерен всерьез противостоять Манхэттену, а потому, что хочет все закончить. Он не может жить с ложью.

И хуже всего то, что сейчас Ночной Филин мог бы идти рядом с ним. Не стоять за спиной и безнадежно глядеть вслед, а идти рядом. Чтобы они упали, сраженные одним ударом, пронзенные одним выстрелом, чтобы они перемешались на земле. Но Дэниел _может_ жить с ложью. Это тяжелое решение и так далее — но он _может_ , от этого не остановится сердце, не станет нестерпимо. Он не хочет умирать. Он хочет только чтобы Роршах оглянулся.

Роршах оглядывается, и пятна на его лице плывут, не смешиваясь. Дэниэл изо всех сил сжимает руки в кулаки и видит среди этих пятен глаза Уолтера Ковача. 

Роршах выходит на снежное поле.

Там его ждет Доктор Манхэттен, преграждающий путь.

***

В последний раз Джон Остерман испытывал страх смерти в испытательной капсуле, где его тело превратилось в вихрь. Он помнит, что это такое. Другое дело, что теперь эти воспоминания ничего не значат.

Роршах стоит на снегу в старом плаще и шляпе, невысокий, худой, бесконечно сильный, несломленный и отчаянный. Он стоит, готовый принять удар. 

Манхэттен грустно вздыхает, когда понимает, что пора. Сейчас или через тысячу лет. Какая разница. И все-таки, он не может не осознавать, что для Роршаха, как и для любого из людей, существование конечно. Что сейчас он стоит на пороге и знает это. И не боится.

Дэниэл за его спиной каменеет от бессилия. Манхэттен, заглядывая в будущее, слышит крик Дэниела при виде того, что сейчас случится — долгий и безнадежный.

— Давай, — говорит Роршах, стаскивая маску. Его лицо дрожит от отчаяния и злости, а щеки залиты слезами. — Чего ты ждешь?!

Он такой упрямый, и Манхэттен думает, что не видел никого, насколько храброго. Его храбрость — часть его безумия. Он готов ударить бога за то, что тот медлит. Манхэттен не оправдывает и не осуждает. Он просто смотрит и видит.

— Давай!! — кричит Роршах.

Доктор Манхэттен моргает и Роршах взрывается.

В месте, где он стоял, распускается на снегу двойной цветок. Кровь выплескивается в воздух и окрашивает белое. Дэниел кричит, надсаживаясь, и Манхэттен пережидает его крик. 

От тела Роршаха не остается ничего, кроме крови — ни косточки, ни лоскутка. Сила, которую применяет Манхэттен, огромна, частицы разлетаются и исчезают. Роршах разделяется на квантовый парадокс. Свойства частиц отделяются от самих частиц. Манхэттен не рисует кровью — это мысли Роршаха превращаются в брызги. И Манхэттен неожиданно видит чудо. Динамическую волю психических сил. Или доказательство существования души.

Кровь образует на снегу пятно Роршаха. Но это еще не все. На снегу среди расходящихся разводов алеют два симметричных росчерка, и под ними — длинная выгнутая линия. 

Пятно напоминает формой улыбающееся лицо.


End file.
